Bully No Tane
by QueenOfMortals
Summary: There is definitely something wrong with Melvin O'Conner. He's been acting insane for the past few weeks. He keeps saying how he's seeing things, things that nobody else can see. And only he knows whether he's truly losing touch with reality, or if reality is just playing tricks on him. (Bully/Canis Canem Edit and Fuan No Tane crossover.)


**A/N: EDIT - I changed the category from crossover to just Bully/Canis Canem Edit. I barely get any views with what I had it originally categorized as, so I felt I needed to change it. :/**

Melvin trudged tiredly through the school halls in a daze, trying to remain stable on his own two feet. Almost immediately after classes were over, Melvin was cornered by Troy, Trent, and most horrifying of all, Russell. All three of them were bored and hungry for blood, and unfortunately, Melvin was chosen as their prime target. He was beaten mercilessly before Russell crammed him into the nearest locker, where he fell unconscious until he suddenly tumbled out of the locker due to his weight being held up against the old rusty hinges for so long. Melvin felt his sore, swollen cheek in his miserable recollection of that moment, catching a bit of the trickling blood from his mouth on to one of his finger tips. He had no idea how long he was in that locker for. Though it seemed to be evening at this time, it had felt like days to Melvin. His vision was blurry, partly from the black eye he had received as well, and he could barely make out the walls and hallways in front of him, let alone the numbers on his watch. _Let's see,_ he thought, attempting to read the time once again, _The longer hand is on the twelve, and the shorter one is on the..._

"...Damn it..." he muttered, his hand falling to his side, "I can't figure it out at all..." Melvin sighed in defeat and continued his stumbling down the stairs and towards the front entrance, miraculously managing to hold himself up weakly with the railing. He glanced around for a moment, noticing for the first time that there weren't any prefects around. Because of that, he figured it was probably after curfew, and the prefects had abandoned their shifts for the night to sleep, adding up to about two to five in the morning. _Oh well..._ was the only thought that went through his mind. In all honesty, he didn't care about the prefects, or about getting the bullies back as he usually did, or even his own condition. All he wanted to do was sleep.

As he walked further towards the double doors, he saw one of the doors slowly start to open, even through his blurry vision. _Is someone coming in? _he wondered, _Who would come to the school building at this hour? _He stopped dead in his tracks, squinting at the bright, eerie light that glowed brightly from the outside.

"Wh-what the...?" he murmured as a figure came into view in the doorway. The figure was a slender male, all dressed in black. He stared at Melvin in silence, his face well hidden from view through the piercing light and the nerd's blurry vision. "Hello?" Melvin gained the strength to call out, "Who's there?" The figure remained in his same still position, staring. Just staring at Melvin. Melvin struggled to see the figure's face. His head seemed so... square, as a way to put it. Is it just an unusual hairstyle? Some kind of hat? Melvin moved forward slightly, desperate to see this man's face in order to identify him. But as he finally got a good look at him, he immediately jumped back in fear, a sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through him, snapping him out of his daze. The figure's head was just a sack with a rope tied around the bottom, and two large crudely painted eyes on the front. Instantly, Melvin recognized this... _thing._ He's seen it almost every day some time around six o'clock if he's still in the school, standing at the entrance, watching as students casually passed it by. He would always look at Melvin when he had the chance, staring straight at him in the open doorway. Melvin would try to convince himself that the figure wasn't real, and usually it worked. But sometimes, he couldn't break the thing's gaze, and would just run off and use the back entrance instead, quickly taking refuge in the library as he usually did when he encounters some of his stronger enemies. And he was going to do just that. But suddenly, that thing said something to Melvin for the first time.

"Let's play!" the figure said in a high-pitched voice, sending chills up Melvin's spine. Melvin stared at the figure for a moment in silence, shivering slightly in fear of the thought of what it meant by "play."

"P-play?" Melvin asked, "What do you mean by play?" The thing just gazed back at him, not saying a word. "Hello?" Melvin called out to him again, "Answer me!"

"...Let's play!" was all the thing said in reply. Melvin gave a low growl. _I don't have time for this..._ he thought, pushing himself back on to his feet. He didn't want to "play" with this thing, nor did he ever want to. He just wanted to turn around and go out the back entrance at this point, but he felt so exhausted, he just wanted to collapse. But he didn't feel safe with that thing standing there, and feared what might happen if he merely turned his back on it for one second.

"Look, I know you're not real," Melvin yelled, trying to intimidate the figure and scare it away, "So just leave me alone, got it?" The thing didn't reply. "Got it?!" Melvin repeated, forcing a harsher tone, "Just go away! You're not real and we both know that!" Melvin shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to release all thoughts of that thing from his head. _It's not real, _he replayed the sentence in his mind, desperate to make it true, _It's not real...!_ But as he opened his eyes, the figure was still at the entrance, the white light still shining brightly behind it. "Damn it..." he muttered, "After all of this time, it has to stay now?!"

"Let's play!" the figure said once more, interrupting Melvin's thoughts and mutters. The nerd started to seethe. This damn thing was really getting on his nerves. That annoying shrill voice, its creepy appearance, how it always shows up when Melvin doesn't want it to; this thing was a nuisance and he knew it!

"I don't want to play!" Melvin snapped back, "I don't want you here! I want you to leave, NOW!" Melvin felt a sudden surge of courage and strength caused by his anger. It was such a powerful feeling, he almost wanted to charge at the thing and punch it in that stupid sack-for-a-face.

"Let's play!" the thing said immediately after, "Let's play! Let's play!" The figure kept repeating those words over and over again like a broken record, and Melvin couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want to play so damn badly, then just come in here yourself!" he shouted over the figure. The thing fell silent for a moment, just staring at Melvin once again. "Well!" he shouted, now completely fueled by his rage, "Come on then! Let's play! I'm wearing my Helmet of Gold and my Boots of Asskickery! So let's play you fucking bastard!"

After what had felt like and hour long stare down, that thing finally took a step forward. It stepped through the doorway, and immediately started to shake. It grabbed ahold of the door frame with its oversized sleeves and gave a dry, raspy sounding scream as its body convulsed wildly, as if it had run into an electric fence. "Let's play!" it screamed, its voice now sounding enraged and demonic, "Let's play!" All of the color drained out of Melvin's face, his anger turning to fright in an instant. "LET'S PLAY!" the thing screamed at him, even louder than earlier, "LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY!"

"I..." Melvin breathed before he screamed himself and ran back up the stairs, only to trip on the final step upwards. As he fell, he knew he was doomed. That thing was determined to "play" with him, and Melvin feared that he was going to no matter what. He collapsed on to the ground, the words of the thing echoing into his mind, getting fainter as he slowly slipped into an unconscious state;

"LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY! Let's play! Let's play. Let's..."

...

Only silence filled the air now. Melvin felt his body shift, the cold tile rubbing against his face as he was dragged away. He allowed this, too exhausted to do anything about it. He knew he was doomed when he first saw that thing in the doorway, followed by the blinding white light that he was being dragged into.

**A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry this sucks so bad, but I think I'm actually going to make this a series or at least a full story about poor Melvin experiencing all of this. This story is basically a crossover between Bully/Canis Canem Edit and Fuan No Tane, which is a manga consisting of several horrific Japanese legends and folklore. This one was based on the story "The Playful Man," which is where the figure mentioned in this story hangs around in the doorway of elementary schools and lures little children out by saying the words, "Let's play!" Only this time, instead of being a complete pedobear and just going after four to six year olds, he would try to lure Melvin out instead, since he is the only one who can see him. I picked Melvin specifically for this story because, as most Bully fans know, he is slowly losing his grasp on reality. So, I decided to make it so he sees all of these entities from the book Fuan No Tane (hence the name, "Bully No Tane"). I just know that I am going to make SO MANY Melvin fangirls hate me for this! XD**


End file.
